ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Canada (film)
Canada is an upcoming 2032 computer-animated documentary film. It will be produced, but not directed, by C.M. It will be directed by Dean Deblois, written by Jason Rietman, and star C.M, Jim Carrey, Dwayne Johnson, Adam Beach, Evangeline Lilly, Ryan Gosling, and Seth Rogen. The film will have its animation be co-produced by Animal Logic to "achieve the logical vibes of the gigantic and beautiful country." Production On May 2, 2017 C.M. brainstormed an idea for a Canadian documentary while he was creating plans for his first two ideas, C.H.I.L.D. and Mike, Lu and Og, after they were finalized to be some of his first projects in the late 2020s - mid 2030s. The idea of Ninten being a part of the film was planned on May 12, 2017. The movie was originally going to be a live-action/CGI hybrid film, but when he decided to switch plans from creating a new studio to joining DreamWorks for a hopeful "renaissance" era, he decided to keep it fully animated during the 4th of July. The film was also planned to feature various Canadian social media users in order to have them support the documentary lines, but not confirmation on this has been made yet. The idea was pitched on April 3, 2026 and wasn't green-lit until the holiday season due to some overhauls of the schedule and its new plans to release two to three films a year depending on their budgets. There was some speculation about the August release date from DreamWorks, but they decided to agree with it in hopes for a new competitive setting and to have films become more valuable in terms of the month's box office performances and profits. Casting On March 31, 2029, it was confirmed that C.M. will be voice acting the main protagonist and that Jim Carrey will play Ninten. Following this, Dwayne Johnson, Adam Beach, Evangeline Lilly, Ryan Gosling, and Seth Rogen were also confirmed to be starring in the film. Release The release date was originally going to be set around 2033, but it was moved up to 2032 to make room for a "untitled web comic film" and Color, another film to be produced and directed by C.M. The current release date is August 27, 2032, but the short has been confirmed to be a brand new original idea. Cast * C.M. as TBA * Jim Carrey as Ninten * Dwayne Johnson as TBA * Adam Beach as TBA * Evangeline Lilly as TBA * Ryan Gosling as TBA * Seth Rogen as TBA Trivia * This film will mark the return of the Nintendo character Ninten since his debut from the 1989 NES video-game title, Mother (or Earthbound Zero/Beginnings in some territories). * This will be the first DreamWorks Animation film for many occassions: ** This will be the first documentary to be produced by the studio. ** This will be the first DreamWorks Animation film to be released in August. Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Dreamworks Films Category:Nintendo Category:Canada Category:Animal Logic Category:2032 films